ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Present Origins
Present Origins is the first episode of Genesis: Chronocle. It marks the premiere of the series and the entire franchise. It was released unofficially on December 4, 2014. Synopsis Enter Nick Stone, a 15 year old and wearer of a high-tech alien device which allows him to assume the form of various alien creatures. Nick tells the story of his life and how he obtained his powers. Plot :Time... blue beams of energy flash in front of a what seems like complete darkness. The beams curve around before disappearing into the void :Space... but singular blue beam drops down into the void, creating a water ripple effect. The camera turns around as the ripple takes form of a three-dimensional sphere which is slowly getting distorted, but then assumes proper shape. The camera zooms away from it slowly, revealing other spheres around it. The camera quickly zooms farther and farther away, getting faster by the moment, revealing of what seems to be millions and billions of the same spheres all bundled in one spot :Two forces that can truly be called... scene blurs out from black to a shot of the vast expansion of the universe. The shot suddenly zooms further and further into it until it shows a galaxy, then slows down :Omnipotent... camera once again zooms in further and further, until it shows what appears to be Earth, but from space, it looks like it's covered in ash and almost its entire surface is wasteland. The place where oceans and seas would normally be is shown to be completely dry, while the landscape looks like a volcanic field camera turns around from a different angle of the deserted planet, to reveal a massive asteroid field behind it. Huge chunks of what appears to be slowly cooling flaming rocks are floating all over the vaccum of space shot switches back to what is left of Earth. The camera zooms in on one of the remains of a continent, further and further until it shows two twin mountains, both separated by a massive crater the mount of one of the mountains stands a humanoid figure, looking forward, but only a silhouette can be seen. On the opposing stands what appears to be another humanoid creature, looking at the former one, but it's very unclear. Once again a silhouette :But no matter what happens... they must be kept in balance. images flash on the screen faster than one can make out what they are. One is of various groups of alien creatures, then what appears to be a crystal cave, reflections everywhere, a black void, the blue beams from before and a shot of two figures looking at what appears to be a blue sphere drawing everything in it :And if not... :The End is still premature. sound which sounds like a distant explosion is heard ---- sound which sounds like drops of water slowly dripping down is heard. It echoes quiet, but slowly gets loud. The water drips down faster and the camera shows a shot of the sky, burning. The sun is setting :Buuuuut that's a story for another time. :My name is Nick. Nick Stone. I'm 15 years old. I live in a not so big but not so small either town... or is it a village? I'll probably never know for sure... let's call it a town shall we? Inferno Tides. We're not exactly the most popular town in this part of the country, but well... scene shows a shot of the beach, followed by a river running on the other side, then two familiar mountains as the background of the town :You can't compare it to any other place on this planet... probably. This place is awesome. We got nice weather, we got a beach, epic mountains behind us, and a river which runs through what is possibly the scariest forest you'll see in your life... No I'm just kidding. It's just that 60ft tall trees aren't exactly the light-friendly kind. shot shows the forest, massive trees, then shows a scene at the ground, where there is barely any light :That was years ago though. shows a similar shot, once again of the forest at ground level, but there are bright lights everywhere, disguised as torches, giving it the fantasy look. There are gravel roads running through it, wood cabins, wood cabins with stores and other business buildings :Now it's awesome. With the people working together we made something amazing from what seemed to be something that was just dragged out of a horror movie, you know what I mean? Anyway, we did all this in just 4 years! How awesome is that? There's still construction on some places but almost the entire forest is now inhabited. Yeah, some people even live in there! Not me though, I live within the village... ehm... town. Oh yeah, I should explain more about myself. I already told you my name didn't I? Anyway, what else can I say? Oh, how about... I go to school. Yeah, don't we all? Probably not... maybe... and these are my friends. shows a middle-height boy with short but spiky brown hair. He is running around on the field playing soccer with some other kids :There's Cal. He's my best friend, and he's a total sport enthusiast! We always help each other... even though sometimes... shows Cal yelling with an angry expression on his face Cal: What the heck is your problem?! Seriously? walks away :Yeah, I mean, we're all like that at some point, aren't we? Aaaaaaanyway, moving on. Cal is my best friend, most of the time, but I got other friends too. There's these 2 girls in my class, this guy which is like the troublemaker of the class but if it's a rainy day he'll bring the sun back up no problem... aaaaand then... shows a shot of the school :There's Aubrey Senali. shows a shot of a girl with medium-lenght brown hair, glasses, blue jeans, a school bag and a brown jacket, walking nerviously :Wait why am I referring to her as a friend... nevermind. We're more than friends. Not like the official meaning of more than friends but not friends either... somewhere in between... you get the point. scene switches to her waving at the camera. Then the camera slowly turns around and, finally, shows the narrator. Nick has an awkward but cheerful smile and waves back :And that's me! Check me out I'm totally making progress there! Oh yeah! ...Ehm, I'm sorry. is relatively tall, wears a black V-neck T-shirt, blue jeans and what appears to be an armband :Well, that's about all you need to know about me now isn't it? Nope, and not even close for that matter! I got something awesome for you... but first, let me tell you how it all began... ---- scene shows a shot of a street, with the setting sun behind it :Gotta love the setting sun. Anyway, this happened 4 years ago. I was outside playing with Cal and my other friend Sett. We were just hanging out after finishing our homework... That test was horrible-anyway! A certain someone decided it would be a fun idea to challenge time and try to get back home before the sun sets... Easy right? Nope...we had to take the long way... through the forest. And if you payed attention to what I said earlier, you'd know that back then... the forest pretty much looked like this. shows ground level forest, hardly any light, owls flying off and landing and cricket sounds :Heck, what was I even thinking? But don't worry! It gets interesting later on! shows Nick, Cal and Sett walking towards the forest. They approach the tree line and slowly make their way in. Sett pulls a flashlight out. Nick: Do you ALWAYS bring that thing around with you? Sett: Yeah, why not? Cal: Nevermind, it's a good thing he did. Let's just keep going. :Back then, I was the realist type of guy.. and I still am to this day, but back then I was... more of a realist. Nick: You guys can't be serious about doing this... Cal: Scared? Nick: Maybe? What if we get attacked by wolves or something? Sett: My, it will be fine. Nick: I hope so. minutes later, they've passed their entrance point and are already getting deep in the forest Cal: So, Nick? What do you think of Aubrey Senali? That girl from the upper class. Nick: Pfft, upper class. She's younger than me. Age standard for classes doesn't make sense as it used to anymore. Sett: Oh, so you do like her? Nick: Please... Senali? No way. :Yeah... I had NO taste of girls back then... or maybe I did. Anyway, Audrey and I didn't even look at each other back then. We were just those two people that were in the same school but didn't know each other. Simple as that, right? sighing: I still think this is a bad idea. We've already gone past the... wait a second, do you guys even know which way we came from? Are you even paying attention to where we're going while you're asking me questions about my pre-teen crush? Cal: It does sound bad when you put it that way. Sett: No worries, I got this. Follow me. Nick: But, guys... Cal: Come on Nick, let's go! and Sett walk forward, Nick takes a step but stops and turns around Nick: Uh... guys? Sett: Hurry up! Nick: Do you hear that? sound of heavy footsteps spreads, but only Nick pays attention to it Cal: Nice try, Nick. You're not scaring us into going back. Nick: No I'm serious! Sett: Okay, what is going on? walks up to Nick, who is staring into the distance Nick: What is that? continuing to walk forward: Not buying it! Sett: What is what? slowly raises his finger up and points in the distance Nick: ...THAT! of the darkness, two bright white eyes glow, suddenly they fade away and what appears to be wolf runs through them and jumps above them of them get scared and fall over Nick: Ouch! Heck! I told you guys! There ARE wolves here, but NOOO, you NEVER listen to me! Cal: Forget this, I'm out! Sett: Hey, wait up! drops his flashlight and runs in the opposite direction, following Cal Nick: You guys... ugh... picks up the flashlight and looks back the direction where the wolf ran into Nick: I didn't wanna sleep anyway... takes a step forward but a bright blue light appears in the direction the wolf went. He turns back and looks at it Nick: What the... stands still for a moment, looks in the opposite direction and then back Nick: Ugh... I'm so gonna get grounded for this. walks towards the direction of the light. After a few minutes of walking, he sees what appears to be a fight. He hides behind a tree and peeks. The "wolf" from earlier is wearing white and blue armor and is actually humanoid. He is fighting a robotic creature which has a rounded body and what seems to be a key on top of its head Nick: What is this? Cosplayers' night out? scene switches back to the wolf and robot fighting. The robot aims its arm at the wolf and blasts a beam of white energy, which the wolf dodges by jumping. The beam brings a tree down and turns it into dust Nick: Not a cosplay... robot grabs the wolf and throws him towards the tree Nick is hiding behind. The tree is brought down Nick: AH HECK! Wolf: What?! slowly gets up, slightly injured Robot: You're out of time, Loboan! Now you'll see the true power of a Chronosapien! key on his head turns around, as his body starts glowing Loboan: Yeah, I don't think so. takes a steady stance Loboan: Cover your ears, human. panicing: Uh! Al-alright! covers his ears Loboan looks back at the Chronosapien who is still charging his attack. He lifts his head up and his mouth splits into an "X" shape. He takes a deep breath and an extremely loud and low-pitched sound wave is blasted out of his mouth at the Chronosapien Chronosapien loses his charged power Chronosapien: Agh! is knocked over Loboan's mouth closes back Loboan: Are you okay, human? putting his hands down Yeah... what did you do to that- Loboan: No time to explain. And I mean really no time. But I have to get you out of here. You are in danger, this entire universe is! Nick: What?! Hey, slow down a little- Loboan: No time for that either! grabs Nick, puts him on his back, then crouches down and sprints away from the knocked out Chronosapien barely holding on: Whoooaaaah!! ---- a while, the scene shows them sitting on a rock Loboan: We should be safe from him here. Nick: Okay, I know none of this seems normal but is it normal for me to be entirely confused right now? Loboan: Well, of course. I don't expect a human to understand the situation. Nick: Hey! Hu... what are you anyway? Loboan: I am a Loboan. We are from a distant planet... or moon, to be exact. Nick: ...Yeah, right. Loboan: You don't have to believe me, but you can believe this: If that Chronosapien gets his hands on the Ne-O, this entire universe will perish. Nick: Okay, first of all, what's a Chronosap or whatever? And 2nd... what's the nee-uh-...yeah, that thing. Loboan: Chronosapiens are also an "alien", as you refer to us here, species. They possess the ability to control and alter the fabric of time itself. Nick: So... what do you have to do with this? And what's this Ne-O thing anyway? Loboan: It's not what it is. It's what inside- Chronosapien: LOBOAN! bright blue flash appears and the Chronosapien appears out of it Nick: Not him again! How did he find us so fast?! Loboan: He didn't. It only looks fast because of his powers. Nick: ...This time stuff is giving me a headache. Chronosapien: Enough! raises both his arms at them and charges another attack Loboan: Watch out! Loboan pushes Nick out of the way and gets hit with the ray attack. But before he does he throws a container next to Nick Nick: WATCH OUT- Loboan: ARGH! gets on one knee, breathing heavily, before collapsing Nick: Oh heck! Chronosapien puts his hands down Chronosapien: That should keep him busy for a while... and as for you, human... grabs the container: Stay back! Chronosapien laughs Chronosapien: Fool. What was that Loboan thinking giving the Ne-O to you? Nick: What Ne-O are you talking about? Loboan: ...Access Code Recognition, G37XC. container lets out a bright blue flash before collapsing. Inside is an armband and something which appears to be another layer of it on the side Nick: What the-what is this?! Loboan: Put it on... Chronosapien stares Chronosapien: No.... Nick: Put what on...? Loboan: ...The Ne-O. collapses the armband attaches itself into Nick's left wrist and the other component appears in his right hand Nick: ...What the... how- Chronosapien: AAAARRGHH!! Enough of this, give me the Ne-O or I will erase you from this timeline! getting a more serious look: ...No. I don't know who you are or what this Ne-O thing is. But if you want it so bad, it's gotta be important. looks down at it, then at the component in his right hand. He looks closer and puts them together, the upper part snaps onto the armband and lets out a blue flash. A hologram of a humanoid but slightly bizzare-looking creature emerges from the top looks at the Chronosapien but then back at the hologram. He is tempted to use it and slams it down with his right hand Chronosapien: NOOO!!! bright blue flash appears. It slowly fades away and within it... humanoid-insect-looking [[Protosect|creature], mostly white in color with a turbine-like tail and two robotic bug eyes. Creature ...What the... what is this? looks back at his tail and his claws Creature: What... am I? Chronosapien: Oh well, I can assure you it could have been worse. A Chemahomach doesn't stand a chance against me! Creature: Really? Then I suppose you won't mind if I try THIS! aims his two claws at the Chronosapien and blasts him with a thin stream of concentrated green energy Chronosapien: ARGH! gears within his body get slightly damaged Chronosapien: Grr.... Creature: You want some more? Chronosapien: Oh, I'll teach you- his body starts glowing. He calms down Chronosapien: Perhaps this time won't be the last one after all. as the creature aims both arms at him Creature: What are you talking about? he is gone. No flash, nothing. He just disappeared Creature: ...What the... oh no! bright blue flash appears and he transforms back into a human. He runs over to the knocked-out Loboan Nick: Hey! Are you okay? Wake up! Loboan slowly gets up Loboan: I'm fine... where did... where did the Chronosapien go? Nick: I don't know. He just disappeared. Loboan: Did you... did you put the Ne-O on? raises his wrist up Nick: You mean this thing? I guess I did... and it-- Loboan: I know what it does, kid, I'm not stupid. And judging from how you can handle it, you don't seem to be either. Nick: Uhm... thanks? Anyway, are you okay? Loboan: Yeah. It's a good thing he didn't use an actual time attack, or I'd probably be in some alternate dimension right now. Nick: Yeah... I really hope that all of this is just a big trick but... this thing is amazing! It lets me- Loboan: I know. It's in good hands now, and if the old man's calculations are correct, you shouldn't be bothered by Chronosapiens for another few of your human years or so. Nick: So he will come back? Loboan remains silent Loboan: Well, thank you for your assistance. I will be on my way now. Nick: Wait, what about this thing? Loboan: Never in a million of your human years would I think that the Ne-O would choose a human. Nick: Wait, IT chose me? Loboan: It's in good hands, kid. In good hands. Until we meet again. presses a button on his armor and teleports away looks at the Ne-O and the scene switches to a close-up of it. Then zooms away ---- :Well, despite the fact that I got grounded for 2 weeks for coming home at 11 PM, that was the most awesome thing that could happen to anyone. It's been awhile since then, and I still remember his warning. I don't know when this crazy rogue-time stuff will start again, but when it does, I'll be ready. :So, that's about all the stories I have for today. Oh, but wait! You're all probably wondering what I am now, 4 years later! Well... shows a shot of a street. A mechanical lizard-like creature is walking down it causing destruction Nick: You guys never learn do you... raises his arm so the Ne-O faces him, he then pulls out the second component and snaps it on, several holograms appear, he cycles through a few of them with a hand motion to the left and slams it down bright blue light appears Nick PROTOSECT! Okay... now you're in trouble. :And that's how normal my life is... yeah, normal, right. Well, no one else knows about this and I'm mostly careful when I transform, but you never know, right? Nope. ---- ominous figure walks up to another figure, looking bulkier than the former one Figure: It would appear it's that time again... should we accelerate our plans? two, standing up and two red glowing eyes are shown Figure: No need. Time is on our side. Notable Events *Debuts **Nick Stone (present and flashback) **Loboan (unnamed; flashback) **Rogue Chronosapien (unnamed) **Cal Binger **Aubrey Senali **First Figure **Second Figure **Sett *Events **Nick Stone discovers and puts on the Ne-O. **Nick Stone meets Vulk Izor and Templius. Characters *Nick Stone (present and flashback) *Loboan (unnamed; flashback) *Rogue Chronosapien (unnamed) *Cal Binger *Aubrey Senali *Sett Villains *Rogue Chronosapien (unnamed) *First Figure *Second Figure Utilized Aliens *Protosect (first appearance; x2; first time was flashback) Trivia *This episode aired unofficially on December 4, 2014, even though it's official airdate is December 6, 2014. Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Episodes Category:NickFusi0n Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Earth-74